Talk:Post-Assyrian Fallout Civ/@comment-10976653-20170121233634/@comment-26762908-20170122000225
Snivy the ShapeShifter Canada attempts to make the world's best dish (food, not an actual dish) using the best chefs around Canada (roll) *8:46 Finn168719 Tijorman Representative: Like that will work. *8:46 Snivy the ShapeShifter (Aslo welcome back) *Canadian Representative: Trust me on this *8:46 Finn168719 Tijorman Representative: ... *The Tijorman Military are now armed with Plasma Weaponry *8:47 Snivy the ShapeShifter Canadian Representative: I got us in this mess, now I'll get us out *8:48 Hiddenlich (Do you want to continue this roleplay in a Civilization-like matter or should we start doing a character-based roleplay?) *8:48 Finn168719 continue the Roleplay in a Civ-like matter *8:48 Snivy the ShapeShifter (Why not both? *8:48 User909 Continue *8:49 Snivy the ShapeShifter (ok) *(so anyone gonna do my roll?) *8:49 Finn168719 The Tijormans started building up a fleet *8:49 Hiddenlich (I will roll) *8:49 Snivy the ShapeShifter (aye) *8:51 Hiddenlich 6: Chefs all across Canada come up with an amazing food dish containing caviar, beef, pork, grape pudding, and squash. The food is very delicious... but not very many people want to try it because of how it looks *8:52 Snivy the ShapeShifter (That's a good thing at this point) *8:52 User909 Loveland tries to communicate with the ayyy lmaos using beams of colored light (roll) *8:52 Snivy the ShapeShifter Canadian Representative: Now we've got our last resort *8:52 User909 They ask for peace *8:52 Snivy the ShapeShifter (I'll roll) *8:52 Finn168719 The Tijormans assists Loveland with the communication, (double roll) *8:52 Snivy the ShapeShifter ok *8:52 User909 (I think it's best for Lich to roll. He came up with the alien idea) *8:53 Snivy the ShapeShifter (Ok, I got 6 twice *8:54 Hiddenlich 6: The aliens propose that humanity would become their servants in exchange for complete and utter freedom. However, humanity will be unable to question their superiors if they agree to this proposal. *8:54 User909 With no other choice, Loveland accepts, seeing the aliens have far superior technology *(We could use this setting to our character-based RP) *8:55 Finn168719 Yes *8:55 Snivy the ShapeShifter The canadians give the dish they prepared to their alien overlords, hoping something migth happen *Something good *(roll) *8:55 Hiddenlich (I will roll) *8:56 Snivy the ShapeShifter (OK *8:56 Finn168719 The Tijormans wonders if they could accept or to fight them off *8:57 Hiddenlich 1: The aliens don't understand that the dish is food, so they play with it for a little bit until they make a huge mess. They throw it out and continue to wait for all nations to respond *8:57 Finn168719 Tijorma decides that they have no choice but to accept it *8:57 Hiddenlich (So, we are down to Canada and Australasia...) *8:57 Snivy the ShapeShifter The Canadians, somewhat humiliated, accept their alien overlords *8:57 Finn168719 But little did the Aliens know, that the Tijormans had a plan..... *8:58 Hiddenlich Kangra-Fa and the other Asian nations are disgusted by such a proposal. They declare complete and utter war against the aliens. *8:59 Finn168719 The Tijormans decided to change their mind after that and declare war *Knowing they have a space-fleet at their disposal *8:59 Hiddenlich (Should we transistion here?) *8:59 Snivy the ShapeShifter Half of the Canadians join the war, the others are still servant *8:59 User909 Yes *8:59 Finn168719 Yes *8:59 Snivy the ShapeShifter *8:59 Hiddenlich Alright *8:59 Finn168719 Involving a war *8:59 User909 This will be the starting point for the character-based RP *9:00 Hiddenlich As the first order, the alien overlords command the servants to obliterate their insubordinate brothers. *Thus beginning World War IV *9:00 Snivy the ShapeShifter The canadian servants flip them off and leave their army to join the Anti-Alien army *9:01 Finn168719 Half of the World are fighting the other half